Left Behind
by faithful2kh
Summary: Kiara Faith Blackwell is a girl with a horrific past. The only thing keeping her from forgetting are her Celestial Spirits (Mainly Loke), and a mysterious man that reminds her of a childhood friend she left behind ten years ago. But what happens when a mission goes wrong and she is brought home, to Fairy Tail? I do not own Fairy Tail. First fic, no flames please! Please review !


(Free POV)

September 28, X775

Kiara Blackwell sat with her best friends in the guild hall. "Hey guys! Wanna go wash the car-thing today?" She said, not realizing the plan her best friends had in store for Kingsley didn't even look up from the book she was reading, and Lilith Meratia held up one finger, giving Kiara no idea about today. Kiara tried to reach Kairi through twin telepathy. However, the whole twin telepathy thing had only worked when they looked for it, which helped majors on missions. Kiara, who had turned five today, thought about how lucky she was that Master Makarov let Kaitlynn take her children to the guild hall. Kiara got lost in thought until Avalon Euronia shouted,"NOW!"

Everyone in the guild sang Happy Birthday to Kiara and Kairi, since Kiara was only six minutes older than Kairi. Kiara giggled like her bubbly self, causing Kairi to giggle, and then Lilith, then the whole guild was laughing wildly within seconds. Suddenly, Kaitlynn, brought out a purple and blue rosed cake. Kiara pulled six candles for her and six for her sister out of the pack of candles . Her family had a tradition where you do an extra candle for good luck the next year of your life. What nobody knew, was that everything would change today.

Their dad brought out all the presents, which was difficult even for him, the greatest father so they had thought. Gray got them an ice cream maker, Erza got Kairi a purple, and Kiara got a blue jeweled cross necklace to match a red one she had. Lissana got her angel wing pillows, reflecting Kiara's powers and Natsu got them . As they opened the gifts from everyone, a switch turned inside of their dad. He ran out the guild hall without saying anything, pulling Kairi with him. When Kiara got to his present, everything stopped. Everyone mumbled and asked me what it was. All she replied was "It is some kind of an white and purple egg," giggling. Their mom knew exactly what it was. An Exceed egg from his travels.

Freed, a eight year old at the time, got so wound up on cake, not even Titan Form could slow him down. Kairi, however hyped up on sugar she was, stayed calm. Kiara, who hadn't awakened her potential yet, tried to use her magic to slow him down. However, she did sucseed in angering her mother and wearing herself out.

Kairi could tell without looking that her sister was tired and needed to go to sleep, so she sat with her sister until she had fallen asleep."Hey Momma? Sister is asleep. Do you mind taking us home for a while? I can bring her back when she wakes up." Kairi said, being kind for the day. Kaitlynn smiled and gave Kairi the key to her Fairy Hills room. "Room 231, okay? And remember, be back by five o'clock 'kay?" Kairi giggled. "Okay Mommy. I will be back at five. Save some cake for us to take home!"

Mirajane carried Kiara to Kaitlynn's room with Kairi walking silently behind her. "Miss Mira? I have a really bad feeling." Kiara mumbled, having been awakened from her sleeping state. "And you have seen the awful things that happen when I feel this job that Mommy took two weeks ago? She came back with a broken arm and six broken ribs. I told her not to go, did I not?" Mira nodded, sighing. "It took Wendy twenty minutes just to heal her!" Kairi said, recalling her mom upset and ready to sleep.

As Mirajane reached the building, Kairi brought out the key. "Apartment 231, Miss is my mom's apartment number." Kiara said, nodding off. Kairi tucked Kiara in the bottom bunk of the bed and got in the bunk above hers. Kairi stared at the pale blue ceiling where it met the lavender walls until she nodded off, making sure that she set her alarm clock to four thirty so she could be back at the Guild Hall before five.

••••••••••

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Th_e alarm clock we to off at exactly four thirty. Kairi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and shook her sister awake. "Kiara! Mommy said we had to be back by five! We need to get going Sister. Let's go!" Kairi said, dragging what she thought was her sister, but what was actually a practice dummy made of rubber. "AHHH! SISTER?" Kairi cried. She realized with a start that she had been fooled by her sister. "Why do you always win, Kiara Faith Blackwell?" asking with a sigh. A scream echoed through the air. It belonged to a young girl.

Running to the guild, Kairi started panicking. Reassured that it could be Cana, or Mirajane, or any of the other young girls in the guild, she summoned a hellhound to get her there. As she approached the guild, she was not prepared to hear or see what happened that day. She never would be. The whole guild was in chaos. Her mother was pleading with their daddy, who had her in the air by the neck. Gray snuck up behind her dad to startle him, but instead, Gray was pulled out of the way by Cana, who had gained the attention of the middle-aged man. Using Kiara as a sheild, he blocked all attacks pushing her in front of them. As he dropped her, she twisted and kicked him. The kick connected with his hand, which had not been her goal. Her mother covered her mouth and shook her head.

Kiara screamed in agony. It felt like someone was ripping her apart inside to out. As she writhed aroound, her mother pulled out a Gate Key. This was no ordinary Key. It was a Bronze Celestial Key, which had been worth millions of Jewels. Kiara and Kairi gasped. There ha never been a time when she was in such a dire situation that had made her mother pull out those keys. There were only five Spirits, and five Keys. "OPEN! GATE OF THE HUNTER, ORPHEUS!" She shouted, summoning her strongest spirit to rescue the girls and fight the father of the girls. "You hurt my girls... You will PAY!" she shouted, pulling another key. A silver key, Canus Minor, or as she knows the spirit, Queen. Queen got through the gate and hugged Kaitlynn. Queen intercepted the attack coming from her husband, which was aimed for Orpheus.

Queen turned around with white eyes. _My father uses Marionette Magic? _Kiara asked herself. Her father turned around and reached for a knife on his belt, but grabbed a whip instead. He lashed it out towards Kaitlynn. Her mother caught the whip by the edge. Little dark blue tendrils snaked up her arm that had the whip. He yanked her towards him and put his hands around her throught, cutting off her air supply. Her last words to her children were, "I am so sorry that I will have to leave you behind."


End file.
